escapando de la verdad
by Lucia3
Summary: que pasaría si Jack es engañado? que pasa si la maldición no termina? que pasaría si personajes que nuca se consideraron vivos aparecen? bueno el summary apesta, pero la historia es buena
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, es mi primer fic de piratas del caribe y se que no debería escribirlo porque tengo varios fics inconclusos y poco tiempo para terminarlos, pero es que la idea no me dejaba tranquila así que ojala les guste y también estaría muy agradecida que me dejaran algún r/r

No se si muchos habrán visto la película hasta después de los créditos, pero aparece que el monito de Barbosa agarra una moneda del oro azteca y con la que le cae la maldición, entonces este fic va a seguir con el monito, pero no se preocupen que Jack aparece

Se ve por una calle desierta a media noche un destello dorado ignorado por los pocos transeúntes ebrios y sin compañía que a esas altas horas recorren las calles y de todas las ventanas en penumbras se observa una iluminada en la que el destello dorado entra sin ser notado. Dentro de la habitación se observa una cama y una mesa de madera, contando la habitación con espacio suficiente solo pasa estos artefactos.

El destello dorado no es nada menos que un mono con una moneda de oro, pero la dueña de la pieza no se percata de su presencia permaneciendo en el estado en que se encontraba antes de ese suceso, es decir acostada sobre la cama mirando el techo y encimada en sus pensamientos.

El monito se escurrió debajo de la cama dejando ahí su tesoro al lado de una katana (una especie de sable japonés) poco usual en esa tierra inglesa, contando además que la nacionalidad de la chica no era oriental, sino occidental y pues como ninguna maldición trae algo bueno, se escuchó un cañonazo sobresaltando a la chica y como un impulso tomando la katana de debajo de la cama corrió a la puerta, pero antes de siquiera tratar de abrirla esta fue abierta mostrando así al hombre que lo había hecho.

- Cariño, estas bien?... qué haces con eso, guarda de inmediato esa espada

-Papá, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados y menos sabiendo que puedo hacer algo

-El gobernador ya te perdonó una vez al verte con esa katana y no lo hará de nuevo, a las mujeres les está prohibido pelear y mucho menos portar armas, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo

-En primer lugar tu pensabas que era una buena idea que supiera defenderme

-Defenderte si, pero no pelear deliberadamente, cariño tu sabes que yo no quiero que te pase nada y si te llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa jamás me lo podría perdonar

- Y tu crees que yo me perdonaría sabiendo que pude hacer algo para alejar a los piratas y no lo hice?

-Cariño, yo se que tu te sabes defender y que manejas tan bien la katana como cualquier hombre experimentado, pero si el gobernador te ve de nuevo te mandará a la orca, ya sabes que tiene ganas de desquitarse hace tiempo por haber rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio y mas encima en público

-y donde querías que lo hiciese si en publico me lo pidió? Si pensaba que por la presión y expectativa de la gente no lo iba a rechazar, pues está muy equivocado

Se escuchó otro cañón sobresaltando a ambos y recordándoles en la situación en la que se encontraban

-Debo ir a pelear hija y se que no te puedo detener, así que por lo menos ponte unos pantalones para salir, si?

-esta bien, te juro que nadie va a siquiera pensar en que soy mujer y por favor cuídate mucho

-tu también hija y acuérdate que nos encontramos en Tortuga, bien?

-Si, adiós y suerte

-a ti también cariño

Así el hombre salió apresurado de la habitación mientras que la chica fue corriendo al closet a vestirse unos pantalones. Sacó de este también unas vendas y se vendó el pecho, poniéndose por sobre de este una camisa ancha con hombreras y se fue a ver al espejo y corrió de nuevo al closet y sacó unos calcetines y los coció con unas rápidas puntadas por dentro de la entrepierna del pantalón. Luego se apresuró a ir al baño y se puso una especie de masa, que se encontraba en el tocador, sobre su nariz moldeándola cosa que pareciera una nariz de hombre y no esa fina que ella poseía. Luego con un poco de base (crema de color piel que usan las mujeres para la casa, por si alguien la conoce por otro nombre) para tapar la diferencia de tonos y creando además manchas mas oscuras en su piel para cubrir su cuidada piel para seguir con un lápiz negro y lo usó para pintarse unas cejas toscas. Guardó los implementos en sus bolsillos, se escondió su pelo bajo un sombrero de ala ancha y agarró su katana sin percatarse que enredada en su funda se encontraba el amuleto de oro azteca y salio de su casa pareciendo un hombre cualquiera del cual nadie dudaría, pero para su mala suerte eso no impidió de que por el apuro un pirata la sorprendiera saliendo de la casa y sujetando su espada contra su cuello y antes de que este pudiera atravesar su carne con este, ella fue capaz de pronunciar la única palabra que podría sacrificar una salvación momentánea.

-parlamentar

-que?

- invoco el derecho a parlamentar-dijo tratando de engrosar su voz

-que tiene todo el mundo con esa bendita palabra, pero te advierto que si tratas de escapar antes de llegar donde el capitán me encargaré de matar a toda la gente de este pueblo

Mientras iba camino al barco de los piratas recordó a su padre diciéndole:

- Hija, nunca trates de engañar a un pirata porque te puede ir muy mal y también recuerda que a los piratas solo les gusta las mujeres sobre tierra porque en el momento en que pisan un barco se vuelven odiadas por ellos

"rayos, si llegan a descubrir que soy mujer mato dos pájaros de un tiro"

Al llegar al barco todos los piratas miraban con disgusto al acompañante de su compañero pirata

-Por que rayos traes a ese tipo contigo, no queremos rehenes

-no es mi culpa, invoco derecho a parlamentar

-rayos, que tiene todo el mundo con esa bendita palabra

- yo que se, si igual al final todos terminan muertos, así que mejor busca al capitán de una vez para terminar con esto

- Hey Jack! Aquí hay otro que quiere parlamentar!

A lo lejos se escucho una potente voz gritando

-Capitán Jack Sparrow! no Jack! no Jack Sparrow! es Capitán Jack! cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo!...

Ya llegando con el grupo siguió diciendo

... debería decapitarlos por la falta de respeto

- perdone capitán, es que se me salió

-y bien, para que me llamabas?

-es que hay otro tipo que quiere parlamentar

-rayos, malditos franceses, ya nunca falta el que aclama parlamentar en cada puerto, si van a parlamentar que sea por motivo, no se porque todos lo hacen para pedirme que nos vayamos sin nada a cambio, a ver que nos dice este, y bien? Puedes hablar?

-Vengo a negociar su retirada de Olsis (se que no existe, pero no se me ocurrió mas, lo siento)

-si, si, esa parte ya nos la sabemos, pero a cambio de que, no será de buena voluntad, no?

-a cambio de un tesoro

-tesoro? En serio? Y se puede saber quien dice tener ese tesoro?

-yo poseo el camino, no el tesoro y me llamo Gregory Smith "Gregory? De donde rayos saque ese nombre, vaya cambio de Emilia Strich (vaya los nombres que me invento) a Gregory Smith"

- vaya, que nombre y yo pensé que ya los había escuchado todos, pero bueno, que pide a cambio del supuesto camino del tesoro?

-como dije anteriormente, su retirada de Olsis y que me dejen en Tortuga y al llegar a Tortuga les daré el camino del tesoro.

-como se si me estas engañando?

-como sabe que no?

-buen punto

-pero capitán, lo va a dejar entrar a bordo? Y que pasa si es un espía

-entonces se metió a la boca del lobo, está en un barco pirata, además, mientras esté aquí será tratado como cualquier pirata por lo que también tendrás que trabajar y en caso de algún abordaje tendrás que colaborar o si no yo mismo te cazaré y mataré, entendido?

-Si

-Entonces zarpemos

-"cielos, en que me he metido? De que tesoro estaba hablando si yo no tengo el camino a ninguno? Lo único que me falta en que descubran que soy mujer, porque la mentira del tesoro la descubren cuando lleguemos, por lo menos no voy a tener problemas de acoso sexual, espero..."


	2. un pequeño cambio en el viento

- dialogo

" …" pensamientos

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Emilia se hallaba en el Perla Negra, probando ser mejor que morir a manos de piratas, pero no por mucho. Por un lado la suerte estaba con ella ya que nadie sospechaba que ese extraño muchacho era en verdad una mujer.

El segundo día que Emilia había zarpado junto con la tripulación se entero que la habitación en la que ella se quedaba había pertenecido a una mujer que no seguía con la tripulación ya que había conseguido su propio barco, pero Emilia decidió que lo mejor era seguir con su mentira y aprovechar las ventajas de una habitación para ella sola en sus circunstancias. Además que una vez que llegaran a Tortuga tendía mayores posibilidades de escaparse dejando su disfraz de hombre atrás.

También descubrió que las tripulaciones no tratan muy bien a los nuevos ya que siempre le tocaba hacer a ella el trabajo forzado y en general todo trabajo que la tripulación en general no le antojaba hacer. En estos momentos se encontraba llevando cajas de un extremo del barco al otro.

"Por que me tiene que tocar a mi hacer todo el trabajo, claro esos vagos creen que por ser nueva… bueno nuev_o _tengo que hacer todo yo, pero no me queda de otra por lo menos estoy viva y voy de camino a donde esta mi papa, solo espero no tener inconvenientes y tengo que conseguir papel y lápiz para hacer un mapa, el problema es que ninguno de estos brutos sabe ni leer ni escribir por lo que no tienen ni lo uno ni lo otro… ay! No me queda mas que ir a la cabina del capitán … estoy loca, es como ir a la cueva del lobo disfrazada de oveja y con condimentos en mano… no me queda de otra voy a tener que ir, no puedo correr el riesgo de que se enteren que miento el mismo día que planeo escapar"

- Hey Gregy apurarte con esas cajas que no tenemos todo el día

" no tene_mos_? Y Gregy? Por dios se le podría haber ocurrido algo mas original, no?" –ya va, ya va… augh!

Fue el sonido que escapó de sus labios cuando choco contra algo, o mas bien contra alguien y la caja le callo de lleno en el estomago sacándole el aire.

-Hey muchacho cuidado por donde caminas

-Pues yo tengo tres cajas por delante que no me dejan ver por donde voy, cual es su excusa?

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. El Capitán estaba parado frente a ella mirándola con asombro y diversión ante las distintas expresiones que pasaron por su rostro. Primero había sido confusión, luego dolor para pasar casi inmediatamente a ira y después de la sorpresa para terminar el vergüenza.

- Cuida tu boca chico, no te convendría que te escuchara la persona equivocada, no?

- tiene razón capitán, lamento mucho mi previa indiscreción

-jajaja, hablas divertido muchacho, como se nota que no has estado con piratas antes y no te preocupes tanto que no te voy a comer, aunque con un par de botellas de ron y tu en un disfraz de oveja, pues quien sabe

"es una coincidencia, no es nada mas que una coincidencia, no puede leer el pensamiento, es imposible, actúa tranquila, tu solo actúa tranquila" –jajaja, no se preocupe capitán pondré mas cuidado, permiso debo llevar estas cajas

Así se encamino a las bodegas del barco (no se si se llaman así, pero si esta mal apreciaría que me corrigieran) mientras Jack Sparrow la observaba alejarse con la sensación de que algo en ese muchacho no le calzaba y el que, es lo que se proponía averiguar.

Emilia se encontraba cargando las cajas por la cubierta cuando escucho gritar

-Barco a babor!

Viendo las expresiones de regocijo en la cara de la tripulación supo lo que eso significaba, iban a abordad el barco y llevarse todo lo que tuviera valor.

-Al fin algo de acción, no Greggy? Vas a aprender las diversiones de ser un pirata y si llegan a haber mujeres a bordo mejor aún

Comentario que fue recibido con risas por sus amigos. Si algo había aprendido Emilia en el poco tiempo que le toco estar a bordo era que en el Perla Negra las amistades eran irrompibles y que cada uno de ellos era capaz de sacrificar su propia vida por el compañero si era necesario, aunque no se llevaran del todo bien, lo cual era mucho mas de lo que ella hubiera esperado de un montón de piratas y estaba segura que en el tiempo que le quedaba a bordo aprendería muchísimas cosas mas acerca de estos sujetos.

En ese momento la voz del capitán resonó por todo el barco y Emilia aún no dejaba de asombrarse de la capacidad de los pulmones de su ahora capitán.

-Bien, ha llegado el momento de un poco de diversión, el grupo que le toco asaltar la otra vez se queda a bordo a cuidar del barco y de quienes quieran hacerse de el y el resto al abordaje!

Todos se dirigieron a los puestos que les correspondía y Emilia estaba preguntándose a donde debería dirigirse cuando sintió una mano tomarla del brazo y fue cuando vio la cara del capitán a pocos centímetros de la suya.

- tu por ser nuevo te quedas a bordo, entendido?

-Si

-Sabes usar una espada, no?

-algo se

-Bien, entonces busca una espada y ve a mi camarote y te quedas allí, si alguien intenta atacarlo tu lo defiendes con todo lo que tengas, entendido?

-entendido

Con eso Emilia se fue corriendo a buscar si katana y una vez teniéndola en su mano corrió al camarote de Jack, en donde solo tuvo que esperar 15 minutos antes que apareciera un par de atacantes del barco al que estaban saqueando.

- Hey mira, tenemos recepción, que te parece?

-Si, pero nos pusieron a un debilucho

-Pues acérquense y compruébenlo, no?

Ambos se tiraron a lo bruto con espadas de frente acercándose con toda la velocidad que sus enormes cuerpos les permitían y no viendo ninguna reacción de parte del atacado, su confianza fue reflejada en sus rostros. Emilia se agachó ante los ataques oyendo el zumbido de las espadas a meros centímetros de su cabeza y usando su katana con el filo en forma vertical la movió de forma horizontal con fuerza colisionando con los tobillos de sus atacantes, tomándolos por sorpresa y cayendo ambos con un sonido sordo sobre en piso. Emilia tomo la espada de uno de los atacantes que se hallaba en el suelo y dirigió el filo de cada espada en contacto con las gargantas de sus atacantes, dejándolos inmóviles, ya que cualquier movimiento significaría la muerte.

Ante el ruido dentro en la cabina un tripulante del Perla entró al camarote encontrándose con la escena del debilucho chico nuevo teniendo al filo de dos espadas a dos gorilas.

-Vaya muchacho, quien hubiera esperado que fueras tan bueno con la espada, es decir, considerando tu tamaño cualquiera pensaría que apenas puedes levantar una

-puedes dejar eso para después, necesito ayuda para atarlos

Luego de haber amarrado a ambos en el mástil junto a los otros prisioneros y quemar el barco atacado, se dirigieron a una isla para tirar a los prisioneros por la borda. Una vez terminado el procedimiento el Capitán se acerco a Emilia.

-Vaya chico, habrías dicho de tu habilidad con la espada, mira que tirar a dos tipos de ese tamaño en menos de un minuto no es algo que todos puedan hacer

-Si, pero no eran muy capaces que digamos

-Aún así tienes talento con la espada, ahora ve a tomar tu parte del botín por haber derribado a esos dos gorilas

-Si capitán

Mientras se dirigia a tomar su parte de las ganancias, sentía que ahora todos la miraban con un poco mas de respeto por haber derribado a esos dos sujetos y en el camino recibió felicitaciones de muchos de los piratas sintiendo que tal vez no lo pasaría tan mal el El Perla.

Era ya de noche cuando Emilia estaba en su habitación cuando vio un papel que sobresalía de la funda de su katana y para su sorpresa era un mapa.

-que extraño, no recuerdo esto, un mapa a Isla de Muerta?

-

Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi inspiración y si la pelea de espedas no es lo que esperaban, pido perdón, pero es la primera vez que escribo una pelea, mis otros fics aún no llegan a esa parte y bueno en realidad no pensaba continuarla, pero como llegaron r/r, me da no se que no seguirla y ademas que le tome cariño a la historia, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, espero

**Mari**: gracias por tu r/r y ojala también te guste este capitulo y espero que sigas leyendo el fic, bueno, chaus

**Miry:** Muchas gracias por tu r/r y espero que después de este capitulo te siga gustando y bueno, ojala lo sigas leyendo y espero verte en un próximo capítulo


	3. ron y lecciones

_-que extraño, no recuerdo esto, un mapa a Isla de Muerta? _

Puede que haya sido a causa del cansancio o simplemente por falta de interés pero simplemente puso el mapa en su lugar original y se durmió en cuanto su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño en el cual veía como su padre trataba de liberarse de algo a lo que estaba atado, pero la imagen fue tan veloz que no pudo identificar el objeto, ya que sentía a alguien tirar de su mano. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su capitán que le gritaba a centímetros de su rostro que era gay.

Se despertó de golpe al sentir que alguien tocaba a su puerta y la abría, lo que apenas le dió tiempo para cubrirse completamente con las mantas. Desgraciadamente la noche anterior se había sacado el disfraz completo.

-Hey gregy! Hora de despertarse, el capitán te llama a su cabina

-Ya voy- respondió la voz de Emilia a través de las frazadas

El marinero salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de él, causando que emilia suspirara.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

Se apresuro a vestirse y ponerse el disfraz lo más rápido posible, no vaya a ser que se les ocurra volver. Mientras se vestía emprezo a pensar que era lo que el capitán podía querer de ella.

"¿Y que pasa si me descubrió? ¿Que pasa si sabe que lo engañe? ¿O si se arrepintió y decidió dejarme en una isla abandonada?... ¡quiere el camino al tesoro! ¡Claro! ¿Es un pirata, porque se sentiría obligado a cumplir con su palabra? ¿Porque esperaría? ¡Ay Dios, en que me he metido!"

Una vez lista hizo su camino lentamente a la cabina del capitán, esperando lo peor. Más de una vez se detuvo completamente, contemplando si en verdad valía la pena enfrentarse a él y si no era mejor simplemente tirarse por la borda e ir nadando a Tortuga. Claro que esto causaba que muchos de la tripulación la terminaran mirando como bicho raro, después de todo ver a una persona caminar para detenerse completamente y luego mover su cabeza y seguir caminando, y eso repitiendose cada 5 a 10 pasos no es muy normal.

Debe haber sido la vez numero 20 que Emilia se detenía cuando sintio una mano en su hombro que la hizo gritar del susto.

-Ay muchacho! No fue para tanto, sólo quería apurarte que ya me canse de estarte esperando- dijo Jack mientras la iba empujando a su cabina- Por cierto, gritas como niña

" No! ¿En serio?"-si, bueno, es que es muy temprano y bueno con el sueño, usted sabe- dijo Emilia poniendo su voz más ronca, si eso era posible.

-Sabes, prefiero que me digan capitan a que me traten de usted

-Sí capitán

A esto Jack sonrió y dijo

-Así me gusta, ahora entra y toma asiento.

-Si señor – ante esto Jack la miró mal, como si le hubiera tirado una botella de ron por la borda, por lo que corrigió casi de inmediato- es decir, Capitán Sparrow

-Bien, solo entra y terminemos con esto de una vez

"¡Ay! Dios mio, se viene lo peor"- no desea que antes le vaya a buscar un poco de ron a las cosinas señor... Capitán!

- ¿que crees? ¿Que dejo mi presiado ron con esos perros sarnosos? Se lo tragarían igual que si fuera agua de mar, no le darían la atención que se merece, es un sacrilegio, es como pedirle a Dios que baje y me ate los cordones de los zapatos mientras Satanás me calienta té

-es broma, no?- se le escapó a Emilia

Jack se acercó a ella de forma amenazante y dijo casi en un susurro, el susurro más amenazante que Emilia había escuchado

-Con el ron nunca se bromea

-Claro que no, señor, Sparrow, Jack, Capitán!

-Bien, mientras estemos de acuerdo en eso- dijo mirándola con desconfianza mientras Emilia trataba de mirar a cualquier parte menos a Jack.

Mientras sus ojos vagaban por la canbina, se dio cuenta que esta, para ser la cabina de un capitán pirata, estaba bastante ordenada y limpia. Y considerando la discución que acababa de tener con su capitán, no le parecio nada exagerada la vitrina llena de botellas de ron, la cual estaba cerrada con el candado más grande y las cadenas más gruesas que Emilia hubiera visto. En eso estaba pensando cuando la voz del capitán interrumpió nuevamente sus pensamientos.

-bueno, señor Gregory, a pesar de que el ron es un tema de suma importancia, no lo llamé a mi cabina para hablar de eso

-Entonces ¿cual es el motivo de mi presencia en sus aposentos?

-¿Sabes? Eres increíble. Por ahí andas sin poder mostrar el más mínimo de respeto por tu capitán al no llamarme capitán, pero hablas con toda la propiedad que un pirata no tiene.

-Pero yo no soy un pirata, Capitán Jack Sparrow

-Aún no- murmuro Jack

-¿Disculpe? ¿Que fue lo que dijo?

-Un Tumor

-¿Un Tumor?

-¡No! Un Timón

-¿Quiere que le haga un timón? ¿Es ese mi castigo?- dijo Emilia confundida, paresiera como si nunca llegase el momento en que pudiese entender lo que Jack trataba de decirle

-¿Un castigo? ¿Por qué debería castigarte? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Me robaste Ron!

"Hay Emilia, mira lo que hisiste, te acabas de hechar al agua solita y tengo mis sospechas de que será literalmente, y por cierto ¿cuán obsecionado puede un hombre estar con el alcohol?" Emm, yo no... yo no he hecho nada,... es solo que yo, ... bueno, vera, yo supuse que como me mando a llamar a su cabina, entonses,... eso significaba que había hecho algo para enfadarlo.

-No- dijo Jack nuevamente de manera desconfiada- te llamé porque necesito que aprendas a usar la espada como se debe, porque yo sé que lo de tu triunfo en el asalto a mi cabina fue sólo suerte. Es por eso que tendrás lecciones conmigo después del anochecer.

-esas son muchas atenciones para un tripulante temporal ¿no cree señor, Es decir ¿capitán Sparrow?- dijo Emilia cautelosamente

-No si lo que pretendo es mantenerte vigilado, porque no creas que me fío de ti. Sé que hay algo muy peculiar en ti, y haré todo lo posible y lo imposible para descubrirlo- dijo de forma intimidadora

-Como usted desee, _señor _- dijo sin molestarse en corregirse esta vez y decirle capitán- puedo retirerme ahora _señor_?

-Si, si, andate – dijo ya cansado de corregirle

Una vez afuera de la cabina del capitán, en lo único que Emilia podía pensar es en, que pasaría si en uno de los tantos cortes que se vendrían en sus futuras lecciones se descubriera su feminidad.


End file.
